Naruto Shugo Chara Style
by CherryLittleAngel
Summary: "I won't come." She said.Sasuke said nothing- as usual."I won't come to your little guardians lunch."Pause,"Little king."He frowned at her last tone and then smirked.He grabbed her by her chin as if he was going to kiss her and whispered,"You will."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Shugo Chara Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara

Cherry and Angel A/N: Hi everyone! Well we decided to redo this chapter because we sooo didn't like how the second chapter was flowing in sooo we well you know. Any who enjoy and review!

_All kids hold an egg in their soul_

_The egg of our heart_

_Our would be self_

_Yet unseen_

Giggled and chatter filled the atmosphere as students congregated into the assembly halls. Many of them greeted each other with smiled and hugs. Others nodded and knocked fists with huge grins on their face. Their talks floated around their winter vacation and how happy and frustrated it was to be back in school. In a corner, two girls were giggling among themselves quietly. There were squeals now and then and blushes dancing on their cheeks. One turned her face to the side embarrassed at something her friend had said.

"T-t-that's so not true!" the girl remarked with her cheeks flaming red from embarrassment. Her friend laughed and winked at her. "You're not the first and you won't be the last." Her friend said grinning. The girl blushed deeper and hid her face on her lap resting her left cheek against the black material of her uniform. "It's just Uchiha-sepia is so….." she drifted off as her friend giggled. Her friend placed her hand on her heart and sighed deeply, "Well you can have Uchiha-san. I want Uzumaki-sepia." The two girls looked at each other and grinned. "We have it bad!" they both exclaimed.

Their conversation was cut short when the topic appeared on the large stage in front of them. "Ohhh..." The first girl remarked taking in the form of the young brooding teen. "Uchiha-sepia..." She whispered. She watched the love of life take his seat and completely ignore the crowd of teenagers in front of him.

A timid young girl stood up brushing her midnight locks behind her shoulders. She glanced to the left exit of the stage and saw a bright blonde coming closer and sighed in relief. "Uzumaki-kun is here." She whispered. The blonde grinned when he saw the timid girl and waved. "Go get them Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed making her blush deep red. Hyuuga Hinata turned her face to the side and breathing in before looking at the crowd in front of her.

"Fellow students..." Hinata said speaking in the most demanding tone she could muster, "I Hyuuga Hinata the holder of the Ace chair of the Guardians I'm here to tell you that all problems that were made last term before our break have been redressed and solved."

There was a thundering resound of applauds as some children jumped up pleased with what Hinata had said. She cleared her throat. "Some of those issues were the unpleasant lunch meals, the faulty lockers and inadequate time between bells to get to class." Students nodded. "Now we have a delicious and healthy lunch menu, all the lockers have been repaired or replaced and we now have five minutes after each bell to get to class during the school period."

Another resounding applauds. "So please, if you have any problems come to speak to any of the guardians. We are here to help." Hinata remarked. She turned to the side and ushered to a light blonde female with dazzling blue orbs and smiled. "For uniform discomfort as well as heath issues talk to our Yamanaka Ino our holder of the Queen's chair." Ino stood up and listened smugly at the wolf whistles she received. Hinata then turned her attention to the bright blonde boy. "For ill-treatment as well as bulling please see Uzumaki Naruto the holder of the Jack's chair to redress these issues." Naruto stood up and grinned. He pointed out his finger to the crowd and with a wild grin shouted, "I fight for you!" which resulted in an increase in the howls and screams in the assembly area. Naruto sat down. "You may address me for any problems like attaining the correct school books for school and if you need someone talk to about a way you think a teacher is mistreating you." She paused to finally take a breath. "Finally you may address Uchiha_" Hinata was cut short as a water balloon hit Ino smack in the face shocking her through.

"Ha ha!" a male voice said and Ino looked around and her steel blue eyes resting on a young male teen who was grinning at her with a sling shot in his hands. Ino stood up and shouted, "You! How dare you?" The male laughed again and stood up twirling the sling shot in his hands. "Hey Kiba nice shot you got her right in the face!" Naruto shouted getting from his seat and waving at his friend. Kiba rolled his eyes and then grinned, "I know that dead last." Naruto growled and clenched his fists, "What was that dog breath?" he shouted waving his fists angrily at Kiba. Kiba dug into his huge jacket's pocket and pulled out an orange balloon. He set it in place and got ready to aim. Naruto watched Kiba with hawk like eyes and waited.

"Take this dead last!" Kiba shouted ready to launch his shot when a hand intervened. "Inuzaka Kiba you're disturbing me." A bell high voice said. Kiba looked up and gave another one of his famous wolfish grins. "Hey Sakura-chan..." He purred out looked at the jade eye beauty.

There was an awe gasped passing across the entire assembly. Students took a second look at the girl in front of them. Her school shirt sleeves had been cut off and brought in a bit. Her skirt was a little shorter than the usual length but was still decent and instead of the usual shoes worn by all students, this female wore knee high black boots with lime green socks. "I-i-it's HARUNO SAKURA-SAN!" some students shouted while other cooed at the sight of the teen and then it started.

"I heard she took down an entire Yakuza!"

"Really I heard she joined a Yakuza!"

"No! She took down an entire Yakuza and then took leadership of it!"

Sakura sighed as she listened and ran her fingers through her pink locks. "Not those rumors again." she mumbled under her breath, "Who started those anyway?"

She ran her fingers through her bangs and remarked, "Whatever." She then looked at Kiba and said, "Let's go." Kiba nodded and got up to following the pink haired teen with her two long ponytails swing at the sides.

Hinata lightly tapped her finger against the mike and stuttered out, "A-a-ano this meeting has come to a conclusion. Please return to your homeroom classes for first period."

Hinata watched the students file out mumbling among themselves. She frowned. This was not how this morning assembly was supposed to go. She hung her head slightly. "The Guardians are suppose to stop and assist children from harsh the sanitations of school not allow their rebellious behavior take control of them." She thought. Hinata glanced at the holder of the King seat- Uchiha Sasuke. He seemed indifferent about what had just happened and was ignoring Ino's loud rants about 'killing' Kiba. She chuckled awkwardly.

_CherryLittleAngel_

Uchiha Sasuke was in his famous pose when Hinata walked in with a tray filled with goodies. Hinata rest the tray down and whispered, "Gomen." Sasuke didn't acknowledge her but she knew he was listening. She had a cousin just like him- personality wise- and who once held the jack position for the guardians before he graduated. "This morning was terrible and I didn't handle the situation properly." "Hn." Sasuke remarked not looking at her, "Forget it." Hinata smiled and took her seat, "Ano Haruno-san. She's very unique." Hinata remarked picking up one of the sweets from the tray. "Ah." Sasuke said as he sunk his teeth with the red plush tomato he had taken up.

Indeed he found Sakura very different since the day he met her. She always chose to defy him and show respects. She disregarded all the rules and regulations of the school without even thinking once about the punishment behind it. She did what she wanted and it intrigued him. Added to that were all the rumors surrounding her and they weren't any ordinary rumors. Several were spoken this morning whispered among the student body. Sasuke didn't believe anyone of them because he knew otherwise. She was far too innocent for that Sasuke already saw that when he looked at her this morning. Her innocence was still there although it was skillfully hidden but her eyes were the mirror to her mind but Sasuke knew the truth. He pushed back his chair and stood up. "Going somewhere Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked. "Ah." Sasuke replied shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.

_CherryLittleAngel_

Sakura smacked her two boxing gloves together as she got ready to unleash her fury on the punching bag in front of her. She landed her strongest punch through making the bag swing at her. She ducked easily and did it again repeating the process over again. Finally she jumped away as a strong swing came her way and breathed in. This was good practice for dodging un-coming attacks but Sakura –right now- needed to practice her punching and she needed someone to hold down the punching bag for her. It was times like these when she wished her best friend didn't forsake her for that stupid group or else she would have demanded that he helped her prepare for her match.

Sakura represented her school –Konoha Gakuen- in boxing. She was one of the best and held titles than no one thought was possible for a female to get. Sakura slammed her two gloves together again and got ready for another assaulted. She punched the bag and waited for it to swing at her bit it didn't. "What?" Sakura asked until she noticed a pair of feet. "Who's there?" she asked. The punching bag swung and Sakura had to hastily pull off her gloves to grab in and steady it in her hands. "Boo." A husky voice remarked making Sakura jumped. She turned her head to the side and her eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Sasuke." She remarked. "Sakura..." Sasuke said in the same monotone voice. "Hmm…" Sakura said pressing her lips together as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sasuke placed his hand on the punching bag and pushed it aside while pulling Sakura out of the way to avoid a lash. "Go and clean yourself up." Sasuke said bluntly. She growled under her breath but never the less did what he had asked and ran towards the locker room.

Once inside she tried to calm her galloping heart. She may not have acted like it but she liked Sasuke. A lot actually and when he appeared out of nowhere and pulled her by her arm pressing her body against his muscular form. She could only hope he didn't feel the way her pulse fluttered. Sakura blushed when she realized what she was thinking and quickly began to strip herself of all the clothes and stepped into one of the stalls. She raised herself quickly and then got dressed. Sasuke was still waiting on her when she came out.

Sasuke watched her as she swayed her way towards him. "So what did you want?" she asked. He didn't answer but shoved a card towards her. Sakura looked at it suspiciously at it before actually taking it from his hand. She read it through and frowned. "I won't come." She said. Sasuke said nothing- as usual. "I won't come to your little guardians' lunch." Sakura said before pausing to slam the card into his toned chest, "Little king." Sasuke frowned at her last tone and then smirked. He grabbed her by the chin and leaned in close to her as if to kiss her. "You will." Sasuke slurred out. Sakura turned beet red and pushed Sasuke away from her, "Y-you sick pervert!" she shouted before flipping her hair out of the way and running out of the room.

As she left, a small creature floated up to meet Sasuke's shoulders. "You really think she has one." The creature asked. Sasuke looked at the being and nodded. "Ah. She has one."

_CherryLittleAngel_

Sakura curled up in a corner trying to calm her mind. Her binder lay beside her and something was moving around inside of it. The top unclipped itself and another small creature floated out. "Sakura-chan." The being asked. Sakura looked up and took in the pink haired creature with matching eyes. "Hana." She whispered. Hana took a seat on Sakura's shoulders and smiled sadly. "You shouldn't have behaved like that around Sasu-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean to behave the way he did." Sakura swelled up her face and turned to the side. "So what if I don't really care." She mumbled. Hana sighed, "This attitude of yours is frustrating Sakura-chan." Sakura snorted at what Hana had said making Hana angry, "Well!" Hana huffed out, "I think you should go to the lunch." Sakura 'tsk' at Hana and said, "Make me." Hana smiled evilly and Sakura realized what she had just said.

"Hana don' you dare_"

"Chara Change!"

_CherryLittleAngel_

Sakura staggered into the Royal Gardens where the Guardians spent most of their time. As she pushed open the door, she bumped into Hinata who was shock to see the pink haired teen. "Haruno-san!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she said nothing to the girl in front of her. "Come on talk!" Hana whispered hotly from behind of Sakura and didn't noticed the large shadow behind or the hand reaching out to grab her.

"Sakura-chan help!" Hana shouted as she tried to wiggle free from her capture. The two sakura clips that were on her ponytails disappeared and Sakura flew around with wide eyes. "Hana!" she exclaimed and then gaped.

"See I told you she had Yuji." Sasuke remarked looking at Hana in his hands. His shugo chara stood at his side nodding. "Well you win this round Sasuke." Yuji remarked. Hinata gaped at the shugo chara in Sasuke's hand and she knew from the expression on Sakura's face that it was hers.

"Y-you have a shugo chara!"

A/N: yeah, yeah we know. Cliffy! No why! Anyway lot of questions we guess. Was this version better or not? We don't know but let us know k! review!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- Shugo Chara Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara

Cherry and Angel A/N: **Hi everyone! Well we decided to redo this chapter because we sooo didn't like how the second chapter was flowing in sooo we well you know. Any who enjoy and review! We're really sorry it took so long! Um for those of you who are confused with this chapter um chapter one was redone so you'll have to go back. **

_All kids hold an egg in their soul_

_The egg of our heart_

_Our would be self_

_Yet unseen_

Uzumaki Naruto strutted along the pathway to the Royal Garden where all Guardian members meet. To be perfectly honest, Naruto loathed his position as a Guardian. It took him away from some of his closest friends especially _her_. She was everything to him and he wanted to be her first. Her first crush, her first love, her first friend just everything but someone beat him to it and Naruto found himself hating that person more and more each day.

He looked up upon realizing that he was coming closer to the garden entrance and paused. No he was seeing things. That was not _her _pressed against the wall with _him_.

_CherryLittleAngel_

Hinata looked on too stupefied to say anything else. She watched as Sakura attempted to free her shugo chara from Sasuke's grasped only to stumble and miss. The action just kept flowing until somehow Sasuke ended up with the large red handprint burning its fury on his left cheek and Sakura was cornered against the wall.

"Sakura…" Sasuke purred out coating her name in the most seductive tone Hinata had ever heard him talk in. She knew Sasuke was a flirt but this was much different. He seemed to want more out of the situation- more of Haruno Sakura.

Sakura glared at him and snorted. She turned her face to the side and mumbled about slapping the young Uchiha again. Sasuke seemed smug about her behavior and breathed some secret into the right ears. Sakura's face grew hot and she pushed away from the Uchiha and smacked him with her binder. She then stomped out of the gardens as fast as she could just missing Naruto who was watching in shock at what had just happen.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke who was on the floor with a large smirk spreading across his angelic face and shouted, "What the heck was that bastard?" Sasuke looked at him and his face faded into his usual emotional expression. "None of your business dope." Sasuke replied. Naruto allowed his frustration to be written all over his face especially in his steel blue eyes. He walked away from the scene.

_CherryLittleAngel_

Lunch period came faster than everyone expected but no one complained. Naruto was seated by himself and saw that it brought a lot of unwanted attention. Everyone was watching him and before long the fan girls he had attained since he became the holder of the Jack's position flocked all around him. "Uzumaki-sepia can we sit with you?" they all chipped. Naruto looked at them barely glancing up before he heard the dragging of a chair and he watched as Sakura flew pass him with her signature pink locks swaying in the wind. The guilt built up. For the first time he had a chance to sit with his real friends but because of what he had seen earlier he allowed his pride got the better of him.

"Sakura-chan…."

Haruno Sakura was his best friend- was still his best friend- but they hardly spent any time with each other since he became part of the Guardians. He hated it and lately he felt as if Sakura had begun to lose all her patience with him. If only he would really tell her that he didn't have a choice. Something weird had happened and only the Guardians could explain it to him. It was times like these Naruto wished that weird things didn't happen to him.

_CherryLittleAngel_

"Sakura-chan you shouldn't be mad at Naruto-chan." Hana remarked as she floated nearer to Sakura. Sakura turned to glare at her shugo chara. "Haven't you made enough suggestions for one day?" Sakura asked.

Sakura frowned when she saw the hurt expression flashed in Hana's eyes. "Gomen." She mumbled under her breath before sitting cross leg against a tree.

"Made a decision yet?" a new voice asked scaring Sakura and Hana. Sakura stood up abruptly and her mind told her exactly who had just said those words. She looked left and right and sighed. "Where the heck is he?" she asked herself. "Look up." She heard and her mouth fell open.

Sasuke was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. "You what do you what?" Sakura shouted obviously frustrated still from their earlier encounter. Sasuke jumped down and looked at her, "My answer." He replied. Sakura pushed her feet back against the ground and refused to look up at Sasuke. "I have none." She mumbled.

Sakura looked up when she heard sounds of struggling and noticed that Hana was being harassed by Sasuke's shugo chara Yuji. "Hey call him off!" Sakura shouted trying to express all her angry on her face. Sasuke seemed to ignore her and her temper rose. "Hey I said call him off!" Sakura shouted as she raced towards Hana to pull her away from Yuji. Sasuke snapped back to reality and saw what Sakura was about to do and moved forward to grab Hana before her.

_CherryLittleAngel_

**SMACK! **

"You sick pervert!" Sakura shouted scrabbling from the ground with a red face. She and Sasuke had collided and both of them had crashed to the ground with someone's hands in inappropriate places. Sasuke obviously not pleased to be smacked silly again by Sakura glared at her. Sakura huffed and turned her back to him. "If you're excepting an apology forget it!" she shouted, "I have nothing to say to you!"

Her voice then became quiet as she remembered what Sasuke had whispered to her before. '_Join the Guardians and spend all the time you want with your little boyfriend.' _ She couldn't believe that he thought she liked Naruto like that. Those words hurt her more than she expected it to at the thought that Sasuke mistrusted her feelings for him for feelings for Naruto. It was like a knife to the heart just remembering those words.

"And you're wrong I'm not Naruto's girlfriend." Sakura mumbled out. She waited for a reply or even a grunt like he always did with everyone else but it never came. She spinned on her heel eyes lit up with fury only to gape at the empty spot where Sasuke once was.

"Damn him and his disappearing acts!" Sakura shouted before stomping her feet and walking away.

_CherryLittleAngel_

Sasuke stood on the second branch on the tree and watched Sakura leave. Yes she was intriguing him again. He was surprised when she said that she wasn't Naruto's girlfriend. He had always assumed that because of the way they interact with each other. He then smirked. Maybe it wasn't Sakura who was in love with Naruto but the other way around.

"What are you so smug about?" Yuji asked, "She didn't join us."

Sasuke said nothing and continued to watch Sakura until her pink locks disappeared behind the school building. Now he had to just figure out another way to convince Sakura to join them and this plan involved a certain blonde hair dope.

CherryLittleAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto- Shugo Chara Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara

Cherry and Angel A/N:**Hi everyone! Please enjoy and review! Oh and here are some answers to a question that was asked. **

**Will there be someone like Ikuto in this story of yours? If so, who?**

**Cherry: I really liked this question and it really got me thinking. **

**Angel: okay so can we answer it or not?**

**Cherry: Fine. Well I can only give an answer if I knew which way the question went. **

**Angel: You mean that thing we were talking about on whether the reviewer meant if there was going to be someone just like Ikuto in the story with the same personality and shugo chara ect or if they meant who was playing Ikuto part but not actually being the Ikuto-chan we know and love. **

**Cherry: Yep that. If the answer was around the lines of the first then no**

**Angel: But if it was around the lines of the second then sort of. Our 'Ikuto' for the story is Sasuke but the roles are sort of spilt. We can't say anymore than that without having spoilage soooooo **

**Cherry and Angel: ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 3: Forbidden Fruit

Sakura locked her fingers and pulled forward making her short top ride up. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her and she twitched. She was ready to flip this damn pervert when she heard, "Hey Sakura-chan!" and froze.

No. He couldn't be here. Her best friend.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked turned to the side to see the grinning blonde. Her lips formed a frown and she turned away. "Aww come one Sakura-chan don't be like that!" Naruto remarked pulling her closer to him. Sakura gasped and blushed. Somehow Naruto's actions reminded her of someone else's.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed as she pushed away from him, "And please tell me that me that your stupid new friends aren't here as well."

Naruto's expression grew serious as he remembered when Sasuke told him he was free today to do whatever he wanted. It was weird and Naruto had his suspicions that Sasuke was trying to distract him from looking out for his real friends but it wasn't going to work.

"Can't a best friend support you?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked baffled by his remark and then huffed flipping her hair behind her and straightening her form. Her jade eyes became a steel color and she said, "Maybe if I had one." Naruto didn't fake the hurt expression on his face and shook his head, "Sakura-chan I am really sorry." He said. Sakura opened her mouth to reply when a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"ALL contestations report to center stage now!"

"I have to go." Sakura remarked.

Naruto then moved forward and snatched Sakura's wrists. "Sakura-chan good luck." He whispered. Shock crawled across Sakura's face and she chocked out a small smile.

"All contestations report to center stage now!"

And she was gone.

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the stadium where the match was about to begin between Konoha and Suna. He could see Naruto in the stands sitting and watching seriously as the two contestations walked onstage. Sakura was representing Konoha and a blonde was representing Suna. Sasuke looked at the blonde carefully. She was well built around her form and had a sarcastic look in her eyes. Her hair was tied into four ponytails all sticking up in odd directions. Sakura watched her like a predator ready to pounce on her prey. Sasuke knew Sakura was touch when it came to boxing but watching her opponent, he wondered if she would make it through.

"I say she will." Yuji remarked floating towards Sasuke. Sasuke only glanced at his shugo chara and then smirked. "Let's see what Haruno can really do." He remarked.

Sakura leaned back against the railing and breathed out. So far two matches have come and gone and there was a tie. Sakura hated it. She always managed to knock out all her opponents by the first match but Suna was being difficult. Sakura glanced back at Temari (her opponent) and her eyes narrowed. No way was she losing to this girl!

"Are you two ready?" the man asked them Sakura nodded and cracked her neck and fixed her gloves. Temari slammed her fists into her hand and walked forward. "Begin!"

Sakura let of a breathed sigh as she missed to land her punch on Temari. Damn this girl was fast! She tried again and missed. Sakura hated this. She was getting frustrated to no bonds. She just wanted to punch this girl out and take her prize home.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard Hana chimed. She didn't reply. "Sakura-chan focus!" she heard again, "Focus Sakura-chan! The only thing this girl has is speed. She's nothing compared to you!"

Sakura snarled out again as she missed. Hana was right. Temari had speed. She was nimble and quick. Sakura had her own personal speed but it was her famous 'knock them out' punch that made her stand out.

"Focus! Focus!" Sakura chatted to herself. She wasn't going to miss this time around. Her jade eyes darkened as they narrowed down on her target like a hawk swooping down for its prey.

Bam!

"And victory goes to KONOHA!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura groaned as she was threw to the ground by Naruto's deadly hugs. Her lungs felt suffocated under her friend's weight and she quickly shoved him off so she could breathe.

"Naruto-baka." Sakura gasped out as she took in deep breathes. She glared at her best friend who just grinned at her. Naruto swung his arm around her and then spoke in her hush tone.

"Congrats Sak. You did good out there."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over each other putting a snobbish act for fun. "Well." She drawled out, "Of course I was good." She paused to dramatically point at herself as if she was a precious gem that deserved all attention, "It is me."

Naruto rolled on the floor laughing till big huge tears collected in his eyes. His laughter settled and he wiped away his tears. There was an awkward silence.

For a moment it felt as if the two friends were back in their good old days where they would mock each other to get a good laugh. It felt good to feel that feeling of nostalgia again.

Tsk. Sakura clicked her tongue under her teeth and looked at the blonde.

"You look stupid on the floor like that." She remarked.

Naruto chuckled.

"I bet I do huh."

Sasuke felt surprised after watching the two friends converse with each other. He was expecting that they would talk but go all the way back to their old selves was something he wasn't expecting. Added to that the hint of happiness in Sakura's eyes was shocking. The blonde fool made her happy! Sasuke leaned his head back and sighed out. Yuji floated up to him and smirked.

"Stressed?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him and his shugo chara just chuckled at him. Sasuke stared at him for a while studying Yuji's features. Yuji was his would be self and a spitting image of Sasuke's older brother Itachi all the way down to the line birthmarks on the bridge of his nose. The only difference was that Yuji had indigo hair and eyes that were nowhere close to the raven locks Itachi had along with his dark pools eyes that always stared at Sasuke with mocked hatred. Sasuke could never understand why his shugo chara came out looking like his brother. Deep down Sasuke never wanted to be like his brother but he wanted no needed what his brother had. Itachi was cool and collected with confidence radiating off him. Yuji was exactly like that. He was cool and collected and had that confidence radiating off him. Yuji was confident in himself in whatever he did and didn't require encouraging words to go about any task successfully. Sasuke wanted that and he supposed that desire was what created Yuji.

Yuji noticed that Sasuke was watching him with great interest and looked at him.

"You know if I was you…" he said, "I'd take advantage of this situation."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow encouraging Yuji to elaborate.

"She has tasted the forbidden fruit and has savored it taste." Yuji paused, "However….there is this thing about forbidden fruits. When you get your first taste of it….it's really difficult to stop longing for it."

A sarcastic grin spread across Yuji face and Sasuke held back a laugh.

Yup Yuji was differently based off Itachi.

Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto who was still insisting that he walked her off although it was in the complete opposite direction from his.

"Naruto I will be fine." Sakura said for the thousandth time, "I called a taxi and they will be here in a few minutes." She shooed him inside his house and began to walk towards a stop sign a few blocks from Naruto where she told the taxi she would be waiting.

Today was good. No today was great for Sakura. She completely wiped Suna on the floor and spent time with her best friend. Sakura touched her heart and felt its beat against her palm. She felt peaceful.

"Had fun today?" a deep voice whispered into her ears.

Sakura delivered a full round kick which was easily caught by her opponent. She glared.

"Uchiha." She grumbled out.

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked with a smirk. He felt him tuck at her leg and released her making her stumble back almost hitting her back against the stop sign.

"What do you want?" She spat out.

Sasuke smirked wider and he cornered Sakura between himself and the stop sign. He seemed to enjoy cornering her.

"To ask you a question." He replied smoothly making Sakura chocked down the blush that was crawling up her neck. Damn Uchihas and their stupid seductive voices!

"Which is?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I won't say….yet." Sasuke replied. Sakura's anger swelled inside of her and she began to attempt shove the younger Uchiha aside.

"You're wasting my time!" she spat out as she tried once again to push Sasuke out of her way.

"Time you could be spending with Naruto." Sasuke suddenly said making Sakura freeze on the stop.

"W-what?" she asked looking at him with shocked wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her innocent expression. He almost found it cute when she looked so confused. He took this opportunity to stroke her cheeks. "Well did you?" he asked softly, "Because it seemed like you did."

Sakura's bangs shadowed over her eyes, "What's it to you Uchiha?" she asked.

"Nothing." He coolly replied, "It was just an observation."

Sakura looked at him and then her eyes narrowed. "Observation?" she asked, "What don't tell me you have been watching me whole day!" Sasuke just smirked at her expression. "STALKER!" She screamed pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke didn't seem to be unfazed by her comment. It only made him lean in closer to her.

"Stalker." Sasuke said, "That would be an interesting fantasy."

This time steam erupted from Sakura and her entire face was beet red. Sasuke laughed at her state.

Sasuke gripped her chin making her look at him. "You're a little pervert Sa-ku-ra." He remarked.

"I AM NOT!" Sakura shouted back pulling away from him.

"You're reaction says otherwise."

Sakura said nothing and just stared at the ground not saying anything. A car was approaching them. As it came closer Sakura felt Sasuke's hot breathe fan its way around her neck and into her ears.

"Remember I gave you today." She heard, "I gave you your old life back Sakura. You can have it back forever if you just take up offer." His words began faint as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"….join the Guardians….."

And he was gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto- Shugo Chara Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara

Cherry and Angel A/N: **This chapter is for –drumroll please- sakuralovelight for reminding us that we need to get off our lazy butts and write. Enjoy darling.**

**We also would like to say we are sorry for taking so long to update. **

**WAIT! Something very important! Like we said above its time for a flashback. The flashbacks will be in **_italic. _**Thank you for your attention. ^^**

_All kids hold an egg in their soul_

_The egg of our heart_

_Our would be self_

_Yet unseen_

"_Naruto-baka really you have two left feet." Twelve year old Sakura sighed out while she started at the blonde boy on the grass. His hands were already stained green and he had an angry gash on his knee. Shaking her head, Sakura reached out her hand towards him. Naruto flashed her grinned and linked their fingers together as he allowed Sakura to pull him up. _

"_How do you expect to make it on the baseball team if you can't even hit the ball?" Sakura asked as she picked back the muddy ball and rolled it in her hands. Naruto chuckled, embarrassed. "I'll get it soon Sakura-chan don't worry." Naruto promised. Sakura gave him a soft smile and then laughed, "I know." She replied with her tone coated with sincerity. She lazily tossed the ball back into her left hand and then back to her right before grinning. "Yosh!" she exclaimed, "Let's go again Naruto-baka and this time watch for the ball! Never take your eyes off of it!" _

Sakura's eyes flew open as she woke up. Things were so easy back then when it was just them. Sure they had Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and Kiba to but it was special when it was just her and Naruto. They had a bond that no one else in the group could understand. They knew each other or at least Sakura thought she knew Naruto.

The Naruto she knew would never leave her like that. It seemed to happen overnight, the entire shift in their friendship. She hadn't spoke to Naruto as she would usually would because he claimed to be unwell and managed to convince her not to come over. Kiba had come running to her all hyped up and pissed. He began to pull her towards the assembly hall where the Guardians were having their meeting and introducing their newest addition to the group. Sakura swore all hell froze over when she saw who it was.

_Hinata seemed too frozen and her frame was stiff. She glanced back at Sasuke for moral support and he just nodded at her. 'Oh kami-sama please….' Hinata thought to herself as she parted her lips to make the announcement. _

"_Ano we call you all here because someone has finally filled the Jack seat that was previously held by my cousin Hyuuga Neji who recently graduated." She paused and fiddled with her fingers, "So I present to you our new Jack Uzumaki Naruto."_

_There was a wave of gasps as everyone watched Naruto walk onto the stage as cool as he could. Everyone knew that Naruto had made it clear that he despised the Guardians and their methods of helping the students. Naruto's image of help is someone bending over backwards to help everyone despite what the teachers said. The students were more important. So to see the rebellious blonde a part of the group he seemed to swear off from was indeed shocking. _

"_So Jack…" Sakura spoke up her voice icy making everyone flinched, "Should I add another word to your title? Cause' it seems incomplete." She then chuckled as she saw Kiba cracking his knuckles from behind her, "So Jack we don't want to see you around our group again or else things will turn ugly. Please forget everything you learned from us and only absorb the teaching and your new fake friends." She tugged on her strand of hair before saying in a broken tone, "I never expected you Naruto betray me." _

_She then turned on her heels and left. Everyone remained in awe at her words. First she was so cruel but showed that she was obviously hurt by Naruto's actions. The crowd turned to watch Naruto who was looking down shame. They all wondered what had made these friends to be torn so far that one would join the so called enemy._

"Sakura-chan…" Hana whispered, "I know that you were hurt a lot that day but thinking about it won't help." The shugo chara had sense the distress pouring out of Sakura. She knew that Sakura only became like this when she was thinking about Naruto.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun is right?" Hana suggested cautiously, "We can finally find out why Naruto left and spend time with him."

Sakura sighed deeply, "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know anything about him. Not anymore." She whispered.

She got off her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was already after seven and she needed to be in school by eight. She quickly grabbed her towel and walked towards her bathroom. Hana watched her sadly and asked herself softly, "I wonder if Sakura-chan loved Naruto-kun?'

The shower and cold and quick. Sakura was back in her room before Hana could even have her uniform lay out. "Are we late?" Hana asked softly. Sakura was different today and Hana knew it was because bad memories were bubbling out and haunting Sakura.

Sakura got dress and started to brush her teeth again. She then flung her door open to be greeted by a flash.

"There she is!" her father greeted happily, "My rebellious daughter."

Sakura snorted and shook her head, "Otou-chan I have to go. I am late."

Her father laughed and stood up. He had his usually flower shaped hair in a low ponytail sticking out at all ends. "One more." He whispered and stepped back. The flash went off again making Sakura feel dizzy.

"By the way." Her father added, "I have something for you." Sakura looked up at her old man to see him taking off his sakura chain and handing it to her.

"I know I am not around as often as I should be but I want you to have this." He said. Sakura stared at the chain before sighing, "Why?" she asked, "It's yours. I don't need it."

Her father shook his head, "Well you seem down." He said almost awkwardly, "I don't know. I could be wrong but you seem sad." He motioned for her to turn and he clasped the necklace around her neck, "I wear this because it always seems to make me feel happy. It reminds me of home when I am away on work." He paused, "It reminds me of you."

Sakura turned her cheeks, "Everything reminds you of me." She muttered softly. Her father laughed and kissed the side of her forehead, "And that alone should tell you how special you are to me." He remarked.

His eyes suddenly lit up with a mischievous glint. "Your Okaa-sama is still in Italy on that fashion tour…how about I drop you to school." He jiggled his keys in his pocket making Sakura turn to stare at him.

"On your bike?" she asked dumbly.

Her father gave her a wide grin and he pulled out his eyes, "Yup and we better hurry or else you're going to be late." He quickly placed down his camera and raced downstairs. Sakura's eyes softened. Her Otou-chan always knew how to cheer her up even when she was at her lowest.

Hana floated on her right and stared at the flower named girl, "Shall we go Sakura-chan?" she asked happily. Sakura nodded and grabbed her binder from off her bed, "Yosh off we go!"

Sakura quickly made her way down the stairs, tying her hair in a high ponytail. She could hear the engine running. The blood pounded in her ears and she felt the sides of her mouth curved up slightly. Hana floated over and grabbed Sakura's house keys from off its hock and handed it to her.

"Hey kiddo you better get out here fast!" her father exclaimed, "Or else I will have to break some serious speed limits to get you to school! You don't want your old man getting a ticket?!"

Sakura sighed, "I am coming Otou-chan!" she replied before locking the front door behind her. She quickly mounted the bike behind her father as he handed her a helmet.

"Make sure it's on good kiddo." Her father said, "And whatever happens don't tell you Okaa-sama."

Sakura laughed softly as the engine roared to life and the bike took off full speed ahead. The ride was exhilarating. Her father easily zoomed through the traffic with ease. He was always good at these sort of things- being adventurous. As her father took another corner, Sakura noticed that they passed two disgustingly familiar faces. They were running- chasing after something. Just ahead, Sakura could see a small black object floating ahead.

'_An X-egg?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura quickly buried her face in her father's back. That was their problem not hers. She didn't care.

Her father came to a screeching stop in front of the school. Students stopped and stared in amazement as Sakura mounted off the bike and removed her helmet.

"See you later kiddo." Her father said, his voice muffled slightly by the helmet. She nodded and handed him back her helmet that he secured behind him. He revved the engine to life once again and rode off. As he turned the corner, everyone started to talk. Their voice climbed their way into the atmosphere, their irritatingly curious voices and prying eyes that will always be wanting to know more.

"Yo Sak that was amazing riding into school on your Pa's bike." Sakura turned and saw Kiba running towards her. "I didn't know your old man still had that thing!"

Sakura glanced away, "It doesn't matter what he has and doesn't have." She said coolly, "It's our business."

Kiba gave her an awkward grin before pulling her close to his side and away from curious eyes, "How about we get something to eat Sak. I am staving." He gave her a wolfish grin. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do whatever you want." She muttered in reply. She was trying to focus her mind away from the prying eyes and those two people she saw running a few minutes ago.

As they began to walk away, a firm hand grabbed onto Sakura's wrist making her turn around.

"Uchiha." Sakura greeted her eyes narrowing down at him.

Sasuke pulled her away from Kiba making her growl. He dropped his head and whispered, "I know you saw them. Yamanaka and Hyuuga." Sasuke whispered. Sakura pulled away from him ignoring the sudden churning in her stomach. Did she have a reason to wonder what those two were doing this morning? Sakura tugged back on her wrist trying to break free from Sasuke but he held on tight.

Kiba let out a frustrated gasp of air and moved between Sakura and Sasuke. "You know just cause the school gave you some big position above us normal kids don't mean you can do what you want Uchiha." Kiba spat out, "You and your little guardians may have the rest of the student body fooled but not me. I don't respect you at all and don't think you gave a damn about me or any other student. You just care about yourself and looking good. That's all you guardians care about."

Sasuke's bangs shadowed over his eyes as a silence hung over the school court yard. Sasuke smirked. "Sakura." Sasuke said in a clear voice staring straight at her, "I didn't know you had a mouth piece who did your talking for you."

Sakura snapped her hand free. "I don't have a mouth piece Uchiha." She said growling out her words, "I know how to speak for myself." She walked a few steps in front of Sasuke and said loudly for the crowd of students to hear her, "I am not some puppet you can control. I want you know right here and now Uchiha I was not flattered by your offer to join to Guardians. I despise the thought of working for this school board and I refuse to be part of some brain washing program that make students believe we have choices and power over authorizes." She turned and faced Sasuke, "Kiba is right. You only care about looking good. I bet the school board took you in for a meeting and told you I was trouble -the same way they probably told you Naruto was trouble. They ordered that I be reformed and become part of their little controlling game." Sakura paused, "I am not like that. I won't be control. I won't be changed."

Sakura then sighed and walked quickly pass Sasuke and grabbed Kiba's wrist, "Come on I am hungry." She muttered softly before racing towards the lunch room. As the doors swung close, Sakura collapsed to her knees, "Shit. I am going to be sick." She said softly. Kiba looked down at her still in awe at her speech, "I am going to the wash room. Buy me something to eat."

Kiba nodded dumbly as Sakura walked passed him. Hana quickly followed after her with worried eyes.

"Sakura-chan are you okay." Hana asked concern, "What was Sasuke-san talking about? What did you see Hinata-san and Ino-san doing?"

Sakura snorted as she pushed the doors to the ladies, "Don't ask silly questions you already know the answers to Hana." Sakura replied.

Hana frowned. "But Sakura-chan. I don't understand." Sakura shut the door behind her and gave Hana a sad smile, "I don't expect you to Hana." She whispered back.

Suddenly, a rush of bile rose up Sakura's throat. She rushed into the closest stall and emptied her stomach. Her throat felt raw. She coughed a few times before flushing the toilet. She quickly washed out her mouth but the churning in her stomach wouldn't go away. The suffering wouldn't stop.

"Sakura-chan..." Hana called softly before Sakura rushed back into the stall and locked the door behind her. At the same time, the ladies' door flew open and in walked in Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

"I can't believe we let it escape us!" Ino exclaimed. She was obviously frustrated, "I need that X-egg."

From inside her stall Sakura breathed out a gasp of breathless air. So it was as she suspected. They were chasing away an X-egg.

"Ino-san not so loud." Hinata stuttered out, "People may hear us."

Ino sighed and stomped her feet, "No one is here Hinata." She replied dragging her voice.

Hinata made a soft noise in her throat. Sakura could hear Ino digging for something, "I need that X-egg." Ino said firmly, "It's the only way to make Sasuke-kun notice me again."

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed deeply, "Yes Sasuke-kun." Ino said in an annoyed tone, "I want him to notice me again like he did when he first personally asked me to join the Guardians." She paused, "I love him and I want him to acknowledge me."

Hinata let out a shocked soft gasp, "You love Sasuke-san?" she whispered.

"Of course I love him!" Ino shouted furiously, "And it pisses me off that all of sudden he is only paying attention to that forehead freak." She paused again to take a deep breath, "First it was knucklehead Naruto and now that huge forehead freak Sakura. I know Sasuke-kun is interested in me and I will win him over." She let out a soft laugh, "And when I destroy all these X-eggs Sasuke-kun's full attention will be on me again."

Ino quickly threw something in the bin and laughed again. "Come on. We last saw it heading towards the south field. Let's go and finally clean up this mess and report to back to Sasuke-kun."

Hinata gave a shaky 'yes' in reply and the girls quickly left.

Sakura finally came out of her stall, her stomach finally settled. She quickly washed out her mouth again with Hana watching her carefully.

"Did Ino-san say she was going to destroy the X-eggs?" Hana asked cautiously. Sakura snorted and replied, "That pig is insane." She paused and then watched her own reflection before turning away. "Come on Hana. We're following those two."


End file.
